


-Not the First Time-

by MysticSnowQueen



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, No Shepard Without Vakarian, Remembering Her First Turian, Shepard Spills Her Guts, Wait That Last Tag Just Went Somewhere Horrible...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticSnowQueen/pseuds/MysticSnowQueen
Summary: You know that time when Garrus tells Shepard about his reach... yeah, this is basically Shepard trying to shoot her shot.It's a bit cringe... so reader beware.
Relationships: Female Shepard (Mass Effect)/Original Male Turian Character(s), Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 14





	-Not the First Time-

**Author's Note:**

> Awkward flirting between best friends, and a light sprinkling of cringe...enjoy.  
> My first one shot...

Garrus was still clicking away at his console adjusting the algorithms for the Normandy’s guns.

I decided to break the pregnant pause that was filling the room, and asked the question again.

“Well… would you?” he let out an audible sigh that drifted into the background against the hums of the guns the sound was soothing even as his typing came to a stop.

“Why are you asking?” there was a hint of annoyance in his dual toned voice that I could pick up on, but I couldn’t resist asking; not if there was a chance he might…

Garrus’ stare broke my thoughts, as he waited patiently to explain my reasoning.

“I’m just curious – Come on Garrus indulge me.” I answered unconsciously crossing my arms before quickly uncrossing them not wanting to allude to my nervousness.

He sighed again- a long one this time.

“No.”

“No?” I repeated trying to hide my disappointment.

“I don’t have some hidden fetish Shepard, plus you humans are all soft and squishy.” He further explained, turning his attention back to his console before clicking away at the keys and only pausing for a few seconds to reach for his water bottle about to take a sip before pausing in his actions and speaking first.

“Okay Shepard, my turn. Would you “Sleep” with a Turian?”

“Why should I tell you, I’m a lady.” I teased, watching as some of the tension washed away from his shoulders into laughter.

“Play fair Shepard…” his voice was practically purring –playfully- “I told you… are you really going to leave your best friend hanging?”

I sighed leaning back against the console next to Garrus, arms crossed again only this time loosely and playfully.

“Okay, but before I answer I would just like to state that where this conversation is heading is entirely your fault.”

“My fault?” Garrus chuckled at my antics and the playful shove I gave him.

“Yes. Your fault- Mr. ‘I had reach but, she...ah… had flexibility.’ So smooth Garrus.” I mimicked, he laughed mandibles flaring wide.

“Okay, okay enough dodging the question; so would you?”

I watched a Garrus casually popped open the top of his water bottle, and right as he took a sip I answered.

“I already have.”

I smiled and began to laugh after getting the desired reaction of water sputtering from his mouth and onto the battery floor.

“Liar.” He exclaimed wiping his mouth plates, brows scrunching up close to his deep blue eyes in disbelief.

“I’m not.” I knew he could see I was telling the truth- he always could.

There was no pregnant pause as he shot off the next question.

“When?”

“When what?” I pretended to be confused by his question, he rolled his eyes.

“When did you ‘sleep’ with a turian?”

“Ohh that…hum.”

“Yeah that…” he threw back as he place his water bottle back on the console.

“Well the first time was, when I was around 15. His name was Zetus, he was on earth with his mom for about a year- she was an art enthuses and had been doing a tour of human art and culture.”

“How did you two meet?”

“I stole his credit chit… he caught me right as I had slipped it from his back pocket. I took off running and he gave chase; eventually he had me cornered and pinned down in an alley in his grasp. I couldn’t pull free. So I asked him a question…” I smiled as the memory played back in my mind.

“What was the question?”

“Are you allergic to levo- protein?”

“Shepard stay on topic.” I chuckled at Garrus’ frustration.

“No that was the question that I asked him, he was confused but answered anyways. He said, ‘No’… so I kissed him tongue and all before knocking in the back of his knees and pushing him to the floor and making my escape.”

I seem to have Garrus’ undivided attention.

“That’s cute Shepard- but I hate to break it to you- you’re still a virgin, cuz that’s not sex…” He mockingly patted my head with a deadpanned look. I smacked away his hand.

“Ha, ha… He found my apartment two hours later, after I had already spent some of his credits- he had a tracker on the chit.”

“Smart guy.”

“Yeah, I didn’t expect him to be knocking on my door when I opened it. Just standing there all pissed off, till he got a good look at my shoe box apartment. I had spent the money on food, he had pity for me in his eyes. I almost hated him for it. Me being the asshole teen that I was, I threw his chit back at him but he didn’t even get mad he just picked it up and place it on the table and left.”

“Still not se-“

“I’m getting there you perv.” Garrus pretended to look ashamed as I continued my story.

“I later got a text from him that night, he was a tech savvy turian I don’t know how he manage to hack my omni tool, but we started talking after that almost every day for a month or so. One day we were hanging out, and he… kissed me- the same way that I had kissed time the first time we met and everything just happened after that.”

Smiling at the memory, I continued. “Now he defiantly had a fetish, for my feet though.”

“15 pretty young…was he your first?” Garrus cautiously asked.

“No. 2nd… I lived on the streets as a kid for most of my life- no one stays young for long out there- he was only a few years older than me.”

“So, what happened after? Was… it casual…or…?”

“Not casual surprisingly, his mom knew and didn’t really mind she was so open and a true free spirt, but when his dad found out he dragged them both back to Palaven.”

“That must have been rough on you.” He followed by posture and leaned his back against his own console. I watched as his mandibles twitched and his long legs shifted under him, he awkwardly coughed before asking.

“Did yooou… enjoy it?” he was trying hard to sound aloof but I could hear the new found curiosity in his voice.

“Garrus… Now that would be telling- I am a respectable lady after all.” I playfully flirted with him- well I hope that’s what I’m doing…

“You can’t go around telling those kind of stories and not give answers to the burning questions- it’s like watching Fleet and Flotilla and stopping the movie right before the end.” Garrus grumbled moving to turn back around a face his console and get back to his precious calibrations.

“Well, I did say that was the first time, wouldn’t have done it again if I didn’t ‘enjoy it’ as you oh so eloquently put it.”

“So… does that mean you have a fetish?” Garrus turned to look at me as a smug look began to creep onto his face.

“Pish- uhh no. Thanes not the only drell I’ve met.”

“Now you’re lying- I was there Shepard I remember the dazzled and dazed expression on your face when you first met him.”

“Okay maybe a little bit, but it’s not a fetish it’s an appreciation and a slight preference.”

“Humm… so this whole time you’ve been hitting on me?” Garrus sounded quite pleased with himself for having done nothing at all save for existing. I couldn’t deny that the cocky purring was lovely to hear as he mulled over the thought.

No point in being shy or embarrassed how Shepard, all cards on the table now one last try. I thought to myself.

“Well, I was until I found out that humans are too squishy for your refined pallet.” I teased hoping he would express a change in his thoughts on the matter, maybe he liked me enough to give us a shot.

“I would say that I’m flattered; but now that I know you just want my body- well. I’m still flattered.” He concluded causing me to break out into laughter with him.

“It’s the scars Garrus, I just couldn’t contain myself.” I was now playfully flirting myself back into the friend zone- Garrus didn’t seem the least bit interested and making him uncomfortable was not something I wanted to do, even though I was itching to tell him that I wanted more than just his body; that would only serve to make our friendship more difficult and awkward and we were in a good place right now even after Sidonis.

“Guess that Krogan who set you that breeding request got those vibes about you huh?” Garrus cackled while nudging my arm almost causing me to fall over, I caught myself against the console.

“Ha, ha- you’re so funny.”

“I thought it was pretty funny, the look on your face.”

His eyes were shining, and I could see the old Garrus the one I had expected to wake up and find, when three years, was just a lie Cerberus was whispering in my ears.

“Well duty calls big guy- I should go.” I stood up straight from the console and made my way to the door.

“Talk to you later.”

“Shepard!” Garrus called out midstride to the door, I turned to look at him and could see the hesitation in his eyes.

“I…” He almost looked like a deer caught in head lights… my thoughts raced with possibilities as he fumbled for the word he wanted to say, still shy as ever even after everything…

**After everything** \- I was still doing the same things too.

We locked eyes as I opened my mouth to speak.

“Garrus. I died. With a lot of regrets.” The audible gulp of air he took in didn’t break the intensified stare he had locked onto my own gaze. Of course he was always holding steady, ready for the next words to leave my mouth.

“My biggest regret was not telling you how much you meant to- mean to me. I can’t do that again. So believe me when I say this- I… I could never just want you for _just_ your body- you’re my best friend, and I love you. All of you. And I’m not saying this to presser you into doing anything you don’t want to do or change your mind, because I will always love you Garrus, but if you ever think- ‘ hey maybe I might like to give the squishy human a try’ -give us a try as something more than casual. Let me know?”

I broke eye contact first, awkwardly clearing my throat. I was emotionally naked in front of Garrus and I was terrified to realize that I didn’t mind as much as I thought I would.

“I’ll let you get back to work- see you later big guy.”

I didn’t look back as the doors closed behind me, I walked with purpose back to my cabin.

My omni tool pinged as soon as the doors closed behind me.

My breath shuttered as my heart skipped a beat, it was from Garrus.

I opened the message.

_Hell Shepard, I’m always ready for any adventure with you. Don’t know if we’ll fall in love- but I’ll give us a shot._

_Because I love you too._

At that moment I was grateful that the only person who could see me squeal and pounce onto my bed rolling around and giggling on it like a school girl; was Edi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's been a while since I've posted or written fanfic, but it's good to be back at it.
> 
> ~MysticSnowQueen~


End file.
